


Old Time Rock and Roll - Chris Evans Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x ofc, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans dancing, chris evans fluff, chris evans rpf, chris evans x reader insert, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: A silly moment with Chris in the bedroom after a fun filled night at a wedding with Chris.   Set to the song “Old Time Rock N Roll” by Bob Seger and inspired by the movie Risky Business.





	Old Time Rock and Roll - Chris Evans Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger and the scene with Tom Cruise from Risky Business

You sat on the bed rubbing lotion onto your sore feet.  A full night of dancing in high heels at a wedding with Chris made it worthwhile, though.  When he was around long time friends and could be himself, there was almost nothing more fun to watch.  

Chris had gone into the bathroom to change, singing to himself and tap dancing along the way.  He had consumed quite a few shots and beers with his buddies and was still in a very silly mood.  It still caught you by surprise, however, when he suddenly came sliding across the hardwood floor in the bedroom.  

He was wearing only his white dress shirt, unbuttoned and displaying his impressive torso, a pair of boxer briefs, and his socks.  In his hand was your hairbrush. 

“ _ Just take those old records off the shelf.  I’ll sit and listen to them by myself _ .” he began to belt out into the hairbrush and you collapsed sideways onto the bed in hysterics, perhaps still feeling the effects of some alcohol yourself.  Propping your head up with your arm, you stretched out and watched the show.

“ _ Today’s music ain’t got the same soul.  I like that old time rock and roll _ .”

Chris kept going, gyrating and dancing around until you finally had to drop down onto the bed all the way, the giggles overtaking you.  

“Bravo! Bravo!  Tom Cruise has got nothing on you, baby!”  you cheered, as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, hopping around on one foot, then the other, to get his socks off.  He turned to you and you saw the playful glimmer dancing in his eyes. Suddenly, the tune changed to the theme from Mission Impossible as he not so stealthily made his way to the bed and claimed his waiting prize.


End file.
